The Last Smile
by Cinnamy
Summary: TFA Universe  Bumblebee is always so stubborn, he never listen to his friends, until he regret that, but it was too late or not.  My first fan fiction, sorry for the bad English. Some of them will change since I got the best idea after I Published it
1. Chapter 1

The Last Smile 1

TFA Universe

Bumblebee, the Youngest autobot in his team feel very bored. He was bored to tease Prowl, too tired to play the game, too lazy to look at security monitor, too bored to be at the sighed out loud.

"What is it Bumblebee?", said Sari.

"There are no new games, there is no activity from Decepticon, I'm getting bored with disturbing Prowl while meditating, I think disturbing Ratchet is not a good idea, seeing the painting belongs to Bulkhead is not my hobby, and Boss-bot is busy. Is not this day perfect? ", Bumblebee said without hesitation.

The techno-organic girl sighed,

"Once you say that, I also feel that way.".

Bumblebee stood up and walked towards the door,

"I think I need to go for a ride alone", he said with a bored face.

"Are you sure? It was late!.", Sari said that was a bit surprised by the words of the Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, where are you going? It's getting late, you know that?", Asked Optimus who saw Bumblebee near the exit.

"Oh, I just want to ride for a while.",

"I agree with Optimus, it's dangerous.", Prowl replied from behind.

"Come on, it's not that bad!",

"You should listen to opinions of others, young man." Ratchet replied that just came out of the Med-Bay.

"Little buddy, I also feel it's not a good idea.", Another view of the Bulkhead.

"Oh, come on! I'm not a kid anymore. After all this is only a little while! Please!," Bumblebee said with puppy eyes.

"Ugh, okay but just a little while, ok?", Said Optimus who surrendered.

"Relax, I'll be back before its getting really dark!", Said Bumblebee with his trademark smile.

But no one knows, that maybe it was the last smile he would ever show.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Smile 2  
TFA Universe

Bumblebee riding happily on the road. This is a quiet night, so he can go at high speed.  
"Oh, this is fun. I hope there is no Captain Fanzone ...",

"STOP !",

"... HERE !", Bumblebee had to brake suddenly before crashing into Captain Fanzone.

"(Oh. .. no ...) Hi captain ... hehehe ...", Bumblebee said nervously.

"I think you're a robot know the rules right?", Growled Fanzone.

"Uum ... don't forget to turn on the lights if it's dark?"

"NOT THAT, DO NOT drive with HIGH SPEED IN THE CENTRAL CITY snarled !",

"Oh, come on there's nobody here!", Bumblebee tries to protect himself.

"Sorry son, rules are rules. I still give you a ticket even though you have saved this city and I HATE MACHINE !", Fanzone shouted.

"Huuuuh ... Ok, you win. (Oh. .. Boss-bot will kill me for this.)" Bumblebee gave up.

Trying to change the topic Bumblebee said,

"Lately, there is no Decepticons activities right?",

"Yeah, so ...?",

"So, what are you doing?"

"Trying to talk with the mayor to kick you out, is this answer your question?"

"Uum ... only half of it though. Are you happy when the Decepticons are taking a break?"

"As long as you stay here, the answer is no!"

"Ow, come on ... we're not that bad. But at least we can take a break too."

"What make you said that?", Said a mysterious voice from the back of the Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked behind him and surprised, "Starscream!"

"Bingo!", Starscream fired his null ray towards the Yellow-bot, but missed because Bumblebee dodged, with Fanzone in his hand.

"Captain, get out from here. This is dangerous." Bumblebee shouted.

"Ok, I'll call for help." Fanzone said before he fled.

Starscream was shot again and almost on Bumblebee.

"If you ask where the All-Spark, the answer is go frag yourself." Bumblebee shot with his stinger.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not here for the All Spark ... I'm here because I need you." Starscream replied with his cynical smile.

"WHAT ... Ackhhh ..!", Bumblebee said and realized that a hand was holding his throat.

"Yeah, I need volunteers to test my new virus.", Starscream flew into the sky at a height that is not too high with Bumblebee in his hand.

"Let me go, and I'm not going to be a volunteer.", Bumblebee began to struggle.

"Oh I'm not saying it is a choice.", Starscream took out an injection and stab it in Bumblebee's neck.

"AAAARRRGGHHH !", cried Bumblebee as the injection stabbed his neck.

When the injection was empty, Starscream released his grip and let Bumblebee fall to the crashed to the ground on his stomach.

"See you again kid, Hahahahahaha...!", Starscream flew away leaving Bumblebee alone.

Bumblebee tried to get up but it was painful to move his hands. His head started to get dizzy and for some reason he started to feel ill.

"BUMBLEBEE!", someone shouted. He tried to look to the someone who called him. He saw all his friends gathered around him and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Smile 3

TFA Universe

"Bumblebee!" , Shout Optimus as he saw the youngling was lying on the ground and Starscream just flew away from him. Ratchet was on his knees, scanning on Bumblebee.

"How is he?" , Asked Optimus. Ratchet sighed and said,

"He's fine, just a few scratches and dented. He also just passed out." , Prime just sighed with relief.

"Thank Primus, let's get back to base, I'll bring him back." , Bulkhead took Bumblebee and put him in the trialer.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Back at base, Optimus took Bumblebee to the Med-Bay and put him on the medical berth. Everyone followed him into the Med-Bay Until Ratchet shouted,

"All right, All of you OUT NOW!" , Ratchet kicked out everyone and immediately locked the door of Med-Bay.

"Let's wait at the Rec-Room." , Prowl suggested to the others.

Ratchet began working on Bumblebee, fix any scratches and the dent in his armor and scan again. The results were different from the results shown earlier. Just to be sure, he re-scan Bumblebee and the results are similar to the results just now than previous results.

"Something is wrong here." Ratchet suspected this and check on his computer. Suddenly, the result shown is "UNKNOWN!".

"Oh no ... IMPOSSIBLE!", Ratchet was aware, that Bumblebee infected with unknown viruses. He checked Bumblebee and finally found ... an injection site on his neck.

"Starscream, when I get you I'll make you sorry for doing this!" Ratchet growled. Now he has to analyze what is done by viruses and find an antidote as quickly as possible before things get worse again.

An hour went by finally Ratchet out of the Med-Bay and headed for the Rec-Room. Everyone saw him and stood waiting for an answer.

"He'll be fine for now, I'd fix his armor. Now we are only waiting for his wake." Ratchet replied.

"Wait a minute 'for now'? Ratchet, what happened?" , Asked Optimus. Ratchet was silent and then he sighed and said,

"Starscream injecting a new type of virus on him, I don't know what effect that could happen and I don't know the antidote," Ratchet replied.

"So ... so he ...?" , Optimus and the others also saw Ratchet with worried eyes.

"Yes ... Optimus, his life is in danger." Ratchet replied. With it everyone is the room went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Smile 4

TFA Universe

"How is his condition now?" , It was the sound that sounded faintly from Bumblebee's audio receptor.

"For now he's okay, maybe his body will be sore because of falling yesterday." , Another sound heard as well.

"(Wait a minute ... yesterday ..?)", Bumblebee surprised and then he remembered what had happened to him.

"Uh ... Uuuumm ..!" , He tried to open his eyes and moving and it is true what was said by one voice saying that his body will be sore.

"Bumblebee? Kid, you're awake! Don't move first, calm down." , Ratchet approached him and put his hands on his shoulders. Helping him to sit down in the edge of the Med-Berth

"How you feeling?" , Ratchet asked slowly.

"Uggh ... my head ... dizzy and my body...ached." , Bumblebee replied by putting his hand on his forehead.

"I think that's fair. You've passed out since last night. Are you hungry?" , Asked Rachet.

"Yes ... I'm a little hungry, I guess a little oil won't kill me." , Bumblebee replied with still put his hand on his forehead.

"Well, I'm going to mix something for your headache." , Ratchet began to mix something into oil.

"Well, here it is." , Ratchet gives oil to the Bumblebee.

"Thanks, Doc-Bot." , Bumblebee receive oil and started drinking it.

"Kid, next time be careful, and listen to what we said. We didn't know exactly when the Decepticons will attack." , Optimus advised to Bumblebee.

"Yeah Boss-Bot, I know I ...!" , Bumblebee paused, suddenly he felt very ill. He began coughing, wheezing, and vomiting all that he drank.

"Kid, are you okay? Calm down!" , Ratchet gently rubbing Bumblebee's back.

"Uggh ...* cough *...* cough *.. ... I think oil can kill me * cough *", tears started coming out of his eyes. All of it feels very painful. His body began to tremble and loose. His head feels very dizzy.

"I. ... I can't...hold it...anymore." , His vision began to blur and he fell forward from the edge of Med-Berth.

"Bumblebee!" , Ratchet catch him before he fell and hit the floor.

"Rat...chet ..." , His body shook violently. Ratchet check his body temperature and shocked.

"Kid, you're burning up! Slag, Optimus please take that coolant here!,

"All right!" , Optimus coolant rushed to take it and give it to Ratchet.

Everything looks a mess and the last thing Bumblebee saw was a panic faces of Ratchet and Optimus.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Smile 5

TFA Universe

Sari sat on the sofa with a sense of worry. Her best friend is being sick, infected with unknown viruses. Prowl didn't think that this will happen on Bumblebee. The yellow-bot that always make fun of him has to go through this. Bulkhead has the same mind with Prowl and Sari.

Ratchet and Optimus was out of the Med-Bay. Sari immediately stood up and asked,

"Ratchet, Optimus, how is Bumblebee?" ,

"At first he was awake, but now he's passed out again. His body temperature is higher than normal limits. It seems that the virus was already reveal the effect." , Ratchet replied.

"He also vomiting what he drank. Although Ratchet have mixed a medicine into the oil. He also had difficulty to breathing and keeps coughing", Optimus add more.

"Yes, but that medication for headaches. Not for the nausea. I've given him his coolant for the body temperature returned to normal, and now he needs a rest." , Ratchet replied.

Sari was unable to contain her emotions any longer, she began to cry,

"Bumblebee…*sniff*…Bumblebee…*sniff*…." ,

"Can I see him? , Bulkhead asked Ratchet.

"Yes, but try not wake him up." , Ratchet answered Bulkhead.

"I *sniff* go too!" , said Sari as she went to Med-Bay immediately. Everyone followed her to the Med-Bay. When Sari reach the Med-Bay, she saw Bumblebee lying on the Med-Berth with a mask attached in his mouth, some wires are attached on his chest and connected to a monitor, and an IV injected through his vein.

"Well since he can't swallow the oil, I have to inject it through his vein with the coolant. About the mask, it will help him to cool down too." , Ratchet explain it for the other.

"Is it contagious?" , Prowl asked.

"No, it's won't infect you unless it is injected." , Ratchet explained.

"…*cough*…*cough*…guys?", Everyone saw Bumblebee as he already open his eyes.

"What the…kid you mustn't awake yet. You needs some rest!" , Ratchet approached Bumblebee.

"I…*cough* I feel better already." ,

"Oh no, you're not!" ,

"Yes I am, and I'm leaving now!" , Bumblebee shouted and jump out of Med-Berth, removing all that were attached on him and burst out from the Med-Bay.

"Bumblebee WAIT!", Ratchet shouted to Bumblebee. Bumblebee ran through the corridor, he wanted to proof that he is okay and he didn't want to make his friends worried about him. But he pushed himself too much, suddenly he fell on his knees and started to cough violently. Some energon blood came out from his mouth and his body started to shaking again.

"Kid, no!" , Ratchet approached Bumblebee, carried him with bridal style.

"I told you, you're not fine yet.", Ratchet said angrily.

"I….*cough*…just didn't…*wheeze*…want to….make all of you…*cough*…worried about me. I didn't want to….*wheeze* bother you much *cough*…" , Ratchet sighed. He just can't stand watching the kid suffered.

"Kid, you're not bothered me. I tried to cure you because I want to. Now rest okay? Let's get back to Med-Bay." , Bumblebee started to lose his consciousness.

"Rat…..chet…..I'm…so…sorry….", Bumblebee pass out already.

"No kid, I'm sorry! I should have stop you from going out alone back there….I should came earlier to save you from Starscream…..I'm sorry." , Ratchet apologized as if Bumblebee could heard all of it.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Smile 6

TFA Universe

Ratchet carried Bumblebee back to the Med-Bay and put him to the Med-Berth. Everyone look him with the worried eyes.

"He's okay, he just push himself too much. Now we shall let him to get a rest." , Ratchet explained to the others. Everyone sighed in relief. All of them including Ratchet got out from the Med-Bay and they headed to the Rec-Room.

"Starscream is really pain in the aft. How could he done this to him?" , Ratchet suddenly snapped out from the silent. He felt so depressed.

"Oh, when I Found him, I will smash him with my wrecking ball!" , Bulkhead really pissed off.

"Well I think if he make the virus, maybe he has the antidote too?" , Prowl jump out his conclusion.

Everything went silent, and everyone were looking at him.

"Uuum… What?",

"Prowl, you're genius! Why I never thought about that?" , Ratchet shouted happily.

"Oh, ok. Shall we looking for him?" ,

"Yes, we are!", Bumblebee said from behind.

"WHAT THE? Bumblebee! I told you to take a rest!" , Ratchet shouted as he approached Bumblebee.

"No, I'm coming with you." ,

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! STAY IN THE MED-BAY NOW!" ,

"I want some answer okay?" , Bumblebee shouted back. Ratchet went silent and saw Bumblebee's eyes. They're full of rage.

"I just want to know why he did this to me. Why he choose me?" , Bumblebee looked down.

Ratchet look at him and then he sighed, "Okay, you may come too, but you sit on Prime, okay? You can drive alone yet. You're not strong enough." ,

"What? Why…?" , Optimus wanted to argue with Ratchet but he shot back,

"You want Bumblebee driving by himself? You know his condition right?" ,

"Yeah, then why don't we just leave him here?" ,

"He has a right to know Prime and we can't leave him alone here. At least I can watch him all the time if he sit on your back Prime." , Optimus sighed, he know he can't win arguing with Ratchet.

Then he transformed and let Bumblebee sit on his back.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!".

As they drive, looking for Starscream. Bumblebee lay on his back, he felt better but his head still dizzy. They drive in the high speed, but not for long.

"STOP!" , someone shouted. So suddenly all of them used their brakes and Bumblebee wasn't so lucky.

"Aaaaaargh!" , he shouted as he thrown to the front. He fell on his back almost on Captain Fanzone.

"Well that was close." , Fanzone said as he looking at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" , the other approached him and Ratchet check on him.

"I'm cool…..just unlucky…that's all!" , Bumblebee grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Oh, sorry kid. But all of your friends drove above the speed limit and how are you since yesterday?" ,

"Not too good." , he winced as he felt a strong wave of dizziness from his head.

"So, why all of you drive too fast? I bet you know the rules!" , Captain Fanzone asked to the Autobots.

"Well, we are looking for Starscream. Have you see him yet?" ,

"Not really, sorry can't really help. But good luck with that. Oh, by the way don't worry about the rules, 'cause I already give your yellow friend a warning yesterday. Don't forget to pay kid!" , Fanzone said as he drove away leaving the Autobots.

"Hey, that's not fair!" , Bumblebee shouted back.

"You was driving above the speed limit yesterday? And you got the warning?" , Optimus asked to Bumblebee.

"Well…yeah, but yesterday no one's around….so…..that's it…" , Bumblebee said nervously.

"We'll talk about this later kid. Now we have to find Starscream." , Optimus replied as he transform again and let Bumblebee sat on his back.

"Why don't we try to the forest? Last time we saw him flew away to that direction, right? , Bulkhead suggested.

"Ok, Autobots Transform and Roll Out!" ,

All of them drove to the forest. As they reached their destination, Optimus set a meeting point.

"Okay, Bumblebee and Sari, you stay here. Now everyone, we will go separately. This is our meeting point when we are done." ,

They started to walk separately, leaving Bumblebee and Sari alone. Bumblebee sat down and his back leaned on the tree.

"How are you feeling now, Bee?" , Sari asked her best friend.

"Just dizzy, and a bit sore." ,

"I hope they can find Starscream as soon as possible." , Sari said.

"Oh, so all of you are looking for me?" , said the mysterious voice.

Bumblebee quickly look up and saw Starscream was hiding in the tree.

"YOU! Why you did this to me?" , Bumblebee stood up and pointed his stinger to Starscream.

"Oh, that's simple. Because I find out that you're the weakest Autobots among your friends, and you're young. It will make the virus work quicker than I gave it to the older bot so I can see what it can do." ,

Bumblebee growled at him. He didn't like when someone call him weak.

"Give me the antidote!" , Bumblebee shouted angrily.

"So you want the antidote huh? Let me tell you something…." , Starscream move forward in a flash and grasped Bumblebee's throat, lifting him to the air.

"BUMBLEBEE!" , Sari shouted worriedly, but she didn't dare to attack Starscream as he holding her friend.

Starscream leaned closer to Bumblebee's audio receptor and whispered,

"To tell the truth, I didn't even know what's the effect of the virus, so I haven't found the antidote. I just make one sample of the virus and gave it to you. It's hard to manufacture more. So forget it if you want to get the antidote from me, because I don't have it at all.".

With that Bumblebee's eyes widen. There is no cure. He is the only one who is infected. He had lost of his hope. He started to felt ill again. Starscream letting him go and flew away. Sari approached him and asking for his condition. But he can't listen anymore, he started to cough violently again. Energon blood started to dripping out of his mouth. He didn't know what happened anymore as he fell on his side, and started to lose his consciousness.

"Bumblebee? BUMBLEBEE! GUYS, HELP!" ,

That's the last thing he heard before the darkness consume him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Smile 7

TFA Universe

"Bumblebee? BUMBLEBEE! GUYS HELP!" , Sari shouted, hoping her friends would come to help her and Bumblebee.

"SARI?" , Prowl came first, he gasped as he saw Bumblebee lying on his side. Optimus came next, after that Ratchet came out of bushes, immediately he approached Bumblebee, the last one who came is Bulkhead.

"Ratchet, how is he?" , Optimus asked first. Ratchet finished his scan, and looked up to the others.

"His internal system got stressed out too much. He's got an internal damage in his tank, at first it's just a little damage. But now it's getting bigger, slag! I thought his repairing system can handle it! The virus has made it stop working! We've got to get back now!" , Ratchet explained it quickly.

Bulkhead immediately loaded Bumblebee to Optimus, and they drove back to the base as fast as they can. Captain Fanzone saw them approaching him. He was about to shout stop, but he didn't do it as he saw Bumblebee was laying with pain looking face. He just stood still at the moment but then he said,

"There is no crime activity today, I better go home!" .

As they reach the base, Ratchet hooked Bumblebee and carried him to the Med-Bay and lock the door. Sari started to cry again, until Optimus asked her,

"Sari, what happened?" ,

"Starscream…*sob* he came! He…*sniff* got him, I don't know, he just whispered Bumblebee about something and…*sob* and then he let Bumblebee go and flew away. *Sniff* Then Bumblebee, he…*sob* started to coughed violently and…and…now…he…. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" , Sari shouted as she cried harder. Prowl patted her back, he was trying to calm her down.

Mean a while in the Med-Bay, he tried to fix Bumblebee's internal damage. He just can't stop cursing for Starscream. He couldn't concentrate well, he done the repairing in 3 hours. He started to feel exhausted. Rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he got out from Med-Bay and went to the Rec-Room. As usual everyone were waiting for him.

"Ratchet! Is he okay? What took you so long?" , Optimus asked first.

"Don't worry, he's okay Prime. It's just I couldn't concentrate well back there, that's why I took the repairing too long!" , He explained to the other about what happened. Prowl watched on him, he felt something different from Ratchet. Ratchet seems shaking a little, he asked him,

"Ratchet, you okay?" ,

"Huh, what? Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired." ,

"Ratchet, don't push yourself too much. You should take a rest.", the Red and Blue Prime suggested to their medic.

"I told you I'm Fine! Now, if you need me I'll be in the Med-Bay!" , Ratchet rushed back to the Med-Bay, leaving the others in the Rec-Room.

"It's late now, we should take a recharge for tomorrow." , Optimus said to the others as they nodded together and went to their own chamber.

In Med-Bay, Ratchet continued his research on the virus, as he tried to find the cure for Bumblebee. It's almost midnight as he felt his head became heavier and heavier. He admitted he didn't have a recharge since yesterday. He did his research at night when everyone were recharging, so he didn't get bothered so much. But he couldn't hold it anymore, he feel on his knees with his hand trying to support his weight. His vision blurred, then he fell lying on his stomach.

I'm…..sorry….kid…", Ratchet said before he lost his consciousness.

Around three in the morning, Bumblebee awaken from his deep slumber. He looked everything around him, it still dark but not at all as he saw the computer monitor still on.

"Ratchet?" , he felt something wrong with it. Ratchet always turn the computer off when he didn't used it as he didn't see him in front of the computer. He saw something under the computer but he couldn't see it clearly. He tried to focus on it, but then his eyes went wide. It was Ratchet.

"Ratchet!", Bumblebee ran to him, but he fell down when he tried to went down from the Med-Berth. Energon tears came out from the edge of his eyes, he crawled to Ratchet and started to shake him.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!", but Ratchet just laid still. Bumblebee then looked around and found something he needed, the Energon cube. He stood up, supporting himself on wall and grab the cube. Then he got back to Ratchet, and pours it into his mouth. Ratchet started to coughed up and then his eyes flicker on.

"Bum…Bumblebee…?", Ratchet looked at him with his tired eyes.

"Ratchet? What do you think you're doing? Come one let's get you to the med-berth." , said Bumblebee as he tried to support Ratchet with his body.

"No….kid. You don't….have to…" , Ratchet felt Bumblebee shaking. He knew the kid hasn't strong enough yet to lift a heavy weight.

"No Ratchet, sometimes you should listen the others opinion. I said you should rest in the Med-Berth now!", Ratchet was taken back a bit as he listen what just Bumblebee said to him. He smiled on the youngling,

"You're right kid….I should have listen to the others said to me…." , Bumblebee set him up, and he tried to adjust himself.

"But kid, you need rest too…" , Ratchet asked the yellow-bot. Bumblebee looked at him, then he took a bot sized chair and put it near the med-berth. He sat on it and put his hands and head on the med-berth.

"I'll recharge here. Now you recharge too Ratchet." , he said as he closed his eyes. Ratchet looked at him, closing his eyes and then said,

"Recharge well kid…".


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Smile 8

TFA Universe

The sun rose, the light came through the window and went straight to Ratchet 's face.

"Ugh…it's morning already?" , Ratchet grunted. He felt better than before, he looked near him as he saw Bumblebee sleeping in the chair with his arms and his head leaning in the edge of Med-Berth. He smiled and started to stroke the kid's head.

"Bumblebee….wake up." , Bumblebee moaned and said,

"Uum…five more minutes!" , he said as push his head deeper to his arms.

"Well if you want to sleep a little longer, why don't you come up here? I'm done recharging, you know?", Ratchet came out from the Med-Berth and he adjust Bumblebee on the berth.

"Thanks kid. I owe you one." , Ratchet stroke the youngling's head. He went to his computer and started working again.

"Now, it's the time for looking the cure." , with that, Bumblebee's eyes went wide. He completely forgot about it. He remembered what Starscream had told him.

"Ratchet…you don't have to do that." ,

"What? What did you said?" ,

"You don't have to find the cure. You don't have to do it." , Bumblebee said as he positioned himself to sat in the berth.

"Why? What's wrong?" , Ratchet didn't believed what just Bumblebee said to him.

"There is no cure for this. Not even Starscream know the effect of this virus. He just made this one and tested it to me. I'm the only one who infected with this virus. He said it is difficult to manufacture more. So didn't have the sample for making the cure. So it's useless Ratchet." ,

"No, it's not! Well I have the sample, and it's you! Your energon blood contain some virus and I can used it to do my research." ,

"How? You didn't create this virus. Even the owner didn't know what it will cost. It's useless, Ratchet. There is no hope for…." , "SLAPP!" , he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Ratchet slapped him on his cheek hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAID THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? GIVING UP THAT EASILY? THE BUMBLEBEE I KNOW WILL NEVER GIVE UP NO MATTER WHAT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I WON'T GIVE UP EITHER. I ALREADY SPENT MY TIME EVERY NIGHT TO DO RESEARCH JUST FOR YOU!" , Ratchet shouted back angrily to Bumblebee. Bumblebee just sat still, holding his cheek, his eyes wide opened.

"I….I won't give up on you. You still young, kid. You still have much to learn. I will find the cure. I will save you. So, don't stop believing okay? Do you trust me? , Ratchet said as he gently stroke Bumblebee's cheek where he slapped him.

Bumblebee shivered, he couldn't hold hid tears anymore. He hugged Ratchet and started to cry.

"I….I'm sorry Ratchet….I'm sorry not to trust you…..I….I…" , he couldn't finish his sentence as he started to cry harder.

"It's okay kid, I know it's hard but you're not alone." , Ratchet returned the hug and let the kid cried on his chest. After a while, Bumblebee stopped crying. He still lean his head on Ratchet, and then Ratchet broke the silent,

"So, do want to meet the others?" ,

"Well, I guess that won't kill me." , Ratchet gave him a nervous laugh.

"Come on kid, they probably waiting for me and you." , Ratchet stood as he helped Bumblebee to walk.

In the Rec-room, everyone just sat in the silent, thinking about their friend. Until Sari saw Ratchet and Bumblebee came out from the Med-Bay.

"Bumblebee!" , she shouted happily, running to her best friend and hugged his foot.

"Hi Sari! How are you doing?" , Bumblebee said as he saw his techno-organic friends hung in his foot.

Prowl observed Bumblebee. He felt something different from Bumblebee's greeting.

"(It still the same, but it sound different…)" , he thought about that.

"Glad to see you well, little buddy." , Bulkhead came closer to Bumblebee.

"Yeah big guy. I felt better now." , he answered it with flat tone.

Prowl kept his eyes on him. He just wanted to make sure, and suddenly Bumblebee said,

"I think I'm gonna recharge again. I still feel sleepy." , Bumblebee went to the Med-Bay, leaving the other in the Rec-Room.

"You know what? Is it just me or not, but I think since he got infected with those virus I didn't saw him smile at all." , Prowl suddenly said.

Everyone watched on him,

"I guess you're right, he didn't smile when he replied my greeting." , Sari said.

"Yeah, my greeting too." , Bulkhead added.

"I think he felt so depressed." , Ratchet gave a shot.

"Depressed? Because of the virus?" , Optimus asked.

"That's the second one, the first one is he thinks there is no hope for him at all. Remember yesterday when we were looking for Starscream and Sari said that he whispered something on him?" ,

Everyone nodded as Ratchet continued his explanation,

"Starscream told him that he didn't have the cure. He told him that he just made one virus and he still hasn't manufacture more. So the point is he tested it on Bumblebee, he didn't has a sample to make the cure. Bumblebee just asked me not to find the cure this morning. But of course, I won't give up. He just felt, it's useless." , Ratchet finished his explanation.

Everyone went silent. They just couldn't believe that their young friend, the childish one, the loudest one, and the friendliest one giving up a hope. They always knew Bumblebee would never give up, but now?

Suddenly the alarm went off. Optimus immediately went to the monitor and checked. Autobots, there is a building on fire. We've got to take care of it, Transform and Roll Out. They went to the location, and didn't realized that Bumblebee silently following them.

As the reach their destination, they started to help to put out the flame, but it was too intense.

"HELP, MY DAUGHTHER STILL IN THERE!", a woman shouted hysterically.

The Autobots just stared at her, as Prowl tried to came to the building but the way in is almost sealed by the rubble of the building and the fire. Suddenly they heard a sound of a booster, they saw behind them only to see Bumblebee in vehicle mode using his jet booster went toward the building.

"BUMBLEBEE! DON'T…!" , everyone shouted as he went through pass them, transformed into robot mode and jumped through a small hole between the rubble.

"Oh, Primus….." , the just stood still, watching Bumblebee went to the burning building alone.

Bumblebee started looking for the victim, he heard a faint noise above him. A voice of someone who's crying. He went up from the stairs, and started to call her,

"Where are you?" , he kept looking until he heard the sound became louder and louder. Then he saw a little girl, under the table, crying while hugging her doll.

"Hey, come here. I'm here to save you." , he came closer and offered his hand. The little girl whimpered and she just shook her head. Bumblebee didn't have much time anymore, the building started to collapsed slowly but surely.

"Come on! We didn't have much time!" , he shouted to the girl. The girl shook her head and started to cry harder. Bumblebee saw this as he realized that he made the little girl scared. He offered his hand again and said,

"I will take you to your mommy, c'mon you can trust this face right?" , he smiled warmly. He then realized he didn't smile at all lately. He has made his friends worried about him, he felt guilty about it. Then the little girl came forward, and slowly she grasping his hand.

"That's the spirit, c'mon let's get out from here" , he said as he carried and protected the little girl on his hands, close to his chest. He started to go down from the stairs, as suddenly his head felt dizzy again.

"(No, not now!)" , He didn't realize as the stairs started to cracked, until it was too late. The stairs suddenly broke and they fell down to the bottom,

"Aaaaah!" , the little girl screamed in horror. But Bumblebee let himself fell first as he and the girl crashed in the floor. He fell on his back until head first, still hold the girl tight on his hands. He grunted as he tried to sit down. It felt hurt a lot rather than being suppressed by Bulkhead. His head started throbbing in a great pain, but he won't give up.

Everyone at outside just watched in horror as the upper building started to collapsed,

"BUMBLEBEE!" , they shouted as they thought this is the end of him.

Suddenly he jumped out through the hole where he came in at the first time. Still holding the little girl in his hands, landing on his feet safely.

"Oh, GOSH! My BABY!" , the mother ran to her daughter, as the little girl shouted,

"MOMMY!" , Bumblebee let her go on her feet and saw her running to her mother. The mother hugged her like she would never let her go again.

"Bumblebee!" , he then turn his head to his friends.

"KID, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR PROCESSOR? YOU COULD'VE DIED BACK THERE YOU KNOW THAT?" , Ratchet shouted first.

"Yeah, but if I didn't came in, she wouldn't make it." , Bumblebee said with sadness in his tone.

Optimus saw him and then pat his shoulder,

"You've done well kid. You save her." , he smiled softly to the youngling.

Ratchet couldn't argue any further. He knew what Bumblebee did is really heroic. The little girl then came closer to them and went straight to Bumblebee,

"Thank you! You bring me to mommy." , she smiled warmly to him. He then patted her head and said,

"Well I told you, I will bring you to your mommy right?" , he smiled back to the girl. His friend gasped. They finally saw him smiling after a while.

"See you!" , then the girl went to her mother. Bumblebee just stood there as suddenly he fell on his knees. But before he hit the ground, Ratchet catches him.

"Bumblebee!" , his friends all shouted to him. Ratchet doing his scan and gasped as he saw Bumblebee's head on the back bleeding badly.

"SLAG! KID STAY WITH ME!" , Bumblebee felt very dizzy, and his vision blurred. The virus has made his body weak and easier to get damage. He just can't hold it anymore as the darkness came to consume him again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Smile 9

TFA Universe

"SLAG! HE WON'T MAKE IT AT THE BASE! I have to do the first aid first. Optimus, Prowl, I need you to get back to the base. Bring a lot of energon cube and some of my tools. I'll send you the list! HURRY!" ,

"On it!" , Optimus said as he and Prowl went back to the base as quickly as possible.

"C'mon kid, hold on. Sari, I need assistance here." ,

"O…okay!" , Sari wasted no time, she came to Ratchet and started to help him.

Things get crowded as some civilians gather around them, but not for long,

"EVERYONE, BACK OFF NOW! THEY NEED ROOM HERE! AND BACK OFF FROM THE STREET, DON'T STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET OR I'M GONNA ARREST YOU ALL!" , Captain Fanzone shouted, using his megaphone. Everyone started to back off as they didn't dare to argue with the Captain.

Ratchet tried to stop the bleeding from Bumblebee's back head, but it just too difficult as the virus made it worst. Bumblebee's spark getting weaker and weaker each second, as Ratchet shouted in his com-link,

-"PRIME, HURRY UP! WE'RE LOSING HIM!"- ,

-"I'LL BE THERE IN A CYCLE!"- ,

Sari just stood there, didn't know what to do. She has a feeling on Bumblebee for long but she won't admit it. But know she knew what to do then she closed her eyes, and put her hands on her spark, praying to the All-Spark.

It was dark everywhere. He opened his eyes and felt himself floating in the void of darkness. But slowly he felt himself being consumed by darkness.

"Don't do this kid, stay with me!" , he heard a familiar voice.

"Little buddy, please stay with us!" , another voice came to his audio receptor.

"MR. AUTOBOT, DON'T GIVE UP!" , the sound came from the little girl. He knew who it was.

"YEAH, C'MON! WE STILL NEED A HERO!" , he didn't quite know who it was, but he saw a dim light above him.

"DON'T GIVE UP YET KID, I LIKE TO SEE YOUR RACING COMPETITION!" , now he knew, it was his fan's voice.

"HELL YEAH. I STILL NEED SOMEONE TO COMPETE WITH MY SPEED!" , It was Nano-Sec. He heard it faintly but he it was him.

The light became brighter and brighter, the darkness started to fade out. Then he saw someone. The one who he has a feeling on her but he didn't admit it, someone he love the most.

It was Sari. She came out with the light, as she offered her hand on him. He grasped it as he slowly came closer to her, hugging her gently,

"(Now, it's the time….)" , he thought. Then he whispered to Sari,

"Sari, I love you….." , He saw Sari smiled at him. Happiness was written in her face. The light shone brightly and the darkness is completely wiped out.

Ratchet shocked still as he saw Bumblebee opening his eyes weakly. The energon bleeding stopped completely, but he knew the virus is still in him.

Then Optimus came, holding some medical tools with Prowl who holding some energon cube. Ratchet quickly finished his job, but now he felt relieved as he knew that now Bumblebee is safe.

After he done, everyone cheered in happiness. Bumblebee looked at them, he felt very warm in his spark as he knew how friendly those people are. He saw Sari besides him, and then he smiled warmly on her. Sari saw this and she smiled back.

"I love you too…." , she said as she hugged his head. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I took too long….to confessed my feeling on you." , Bumblebee said to her.

"I'm sorry too…..for not to confessed it first." , both of the smiling each other. Now they felt relieved after they confessed each other.

"C'mon kid, let's get back to the base." , Ratchet said as he lifted the yellow-bot up. Bumblebee let himself being lifted up, and then leaned his head on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me, Doc-Bot….." , with that he fell on pleasant recharge. Ratchet looked and him. He smiled as finally Bumblebee called him Doc-Bot again.

They finally reached back to the base. Ratchet laid Bumblebee in the Med-Berth, as Sari followed him.

"Sari, you mustn't enter here yet." , Ratchet warned her. But she said,

"No, I want by his side now. I want to be with him." , Ratchet just looked at her and continued to talk,

"He….actually we confessed our feeling back there Ratchet." , Sari blushed at these sentence.

"You know, when you said that we're gonna lose him. I prayed from my Spark, that I want to save him no matter what it cost. And then I saw him Ratchet, I saw him in the darkness as it started to consume him. I offered my hand to help and he took it."

She saw her hand which she offered to Bumblebee when she wanted to pull him out from the Darkness. Her face blushed madly this time,

"Then he…..he hugged me gently and…..he whispered something in my ears. He confessed his feeling to me. He did that in his last moment between life and death. I'm so happy to heard that." , She said as she smiled warmly.

"(Young love!)" , Ratchet shook his head and then he smiled,

"Okay Sari, you can stay with him. Just keep him from running away, okay?" ,

"Okay Ratchet!" , Sari squalled happily and went up to the med-berth. Ratchet smiled warmly at both of them as he walked out from the Med-Bay. Then he went to the Rec-Room as he saw Optimus.

"He is okay, he just fell on recharge. I can't believed it he what just happened to him." , Ratchet told him.

"And the virus?" , Prowl asked too.

"The virus is still inside him, somehow it's just stop working in the moment." , Everyone looked at him, didn't know what it means.

"So the point is…?" , Ratchet sighed then he continued explaining,

"When his head bleeding, the virus made it continues to bleed as I tried to stop the bleeding. But in the last moment, the virus stopped working and he awake. I can stop the bleeding and here he is now." , Ratchet finished his explanation.

"Where is Sari?", Bulkhead asked.

"Oh, she's in the Med-Bay. She waiting Bumblebee….!" , Ratchet gasped.

"THAT'S IT!", he shouted suddenly. Optimus taken back a little,

"What is it?" , Ratchet ignored him and asked him for something,

"Prime, can I borrow one of the All-Spark shard?" , Ratchet grabbed the Young Prime with smile in his face.

"Uuum…okay but…" , before he can finish his question, Ratchet ran, to take one All-Spark shard. The other just looking at him, no one knows what he is planning for.

As Ratchet got the All-Spark shard, he entered the Med-Bay. Sari saw him came in and he took out his injection. He then approached Bumblebee and injected it slowly, take out some energon blood. After he done, he went straight to the Computer and started his research again.

Sari just saw him working again and the she get back to Bumblebee. Stroking his head, and saw him sleep peacefully. She yawned and felt tired and then she lies down and sleeps beside him.

Ratchet continued his working. He put the sample energon blood in the robotic size microscope and watched the virus movement. Then he gave it a little All-Spark electric shock. He watched it again trough the microscope and he grinned,

"(The virus has stopped working…..but wait…" , he frowned again as he saw it started to move again slowly . Then he gave another electric shock, a bit stronger than before. It began to stop working again. He waited for a moment, until about a minute later, it started working again slowly. He found it, not the real cure but the temporary cure some preventer. He sighed, he felt happy as Bumblebee may be a normal again for a moment but in the other hand he felt sad as he still not found the real cure to heal Bumblebee completely.

Then he came out from the Med-Bay went to the Rec-Room, saw his friends and started to explain,

"I have some good news and bad news." ,

"What is it?" , Optimus asked.

"The good news is I found out how to cure Bumblebee, and the bad news is it just temporary." ,

The other saw him in confusion,

"Then how did you find this temporary cure?" , Prowl asked first.

"The energy from the All-Spark shard is making the virus stopped working, but it's just temporary. If we want to make it stopped all the time, I'm afraid I have to implanted the All-Spark shard in his own Spark." , Ratchet finished his explanation.

"So, what are you waiting for Doc-Bot? Why don't you just implanted it already?" , Bulkhead said.

"Hello? It's an All-Spark shard in his Spark. What are you expecting? Killing Bumblebee? I have to implant it on his spark. And it is easier rather than take it out, it will risked his life. He could have died in the process. Don't forget the Decepticons, kid. You don't want to make Bumblebee one of their main targets because they wanted the All-Spark and if they got him, they will kill him for sure." , Ratchet replied, anger could be heard in his voice.

"Then let's do it." , Bumblebee said from the back.

"What the? Kid, what are you doing here? And where's Sari?" , Ratchet said, he was surprised to see him behind him.

"She's still asleep. I don't want to wake her up. She seems tired. Doc-bot, let's do it." , Bumblebee asked him.

"But kid…it will…" ,

"Possibly kill me when we have to take it out after you find the real cure? And possibly kill me when the Decepticons are looking for it? I know Doc-bot, but I don't like to live in the berth forever. I want my life back even it will kill me." , Bumblebee said, his sound serious.

Ratchet just looked at him, he couldn't argue more. He then took out the All-Spark shard, and brought it closer to Bumblebee.

"Open your spark chamber Bumblebee." , Ratchet instructed.

Bumblebee opened his spark chamber, revealing his small spark. Ratchet's hand move closer but then he said,

"Are you sure kid? It may give your life back but it also changed it." , Ratchet said as his hand shook nervously.

"I'm ready Ratchet and please don't tell Sari about this." , the other team member just stood there. There's nothing they can do, as they knew Bumblebee would never changed his mine anymore. Then Ratchet put the All-Spark shard exactly on Bumblebee's spark. It started to shine brightly. The light blinded out the rest of the team, but slowly it died out.

Bumblebee stood still there, his eyes were closed. As his spark chamber closed, then he fell on his knees and Ratchet holds him.

"It seems he fall in recharge." , Ratchet said as he took Bumblebee back to the Med-Bay. He placed him back to the Med-Berth next to Sari.

"(What have I done? I just make his life in danger now!)" , Ratchet thought as now he felt regret to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Smile 10

TFA Universe

In the evening, Sari woke up from her nap. She looked beside her, she saw Bumblebee still asleep, he looks happier than before. Then she step out from the berth, and went looking for the others. As she reached the Rec-Rom, she greeted them all,

"Hi Guys! What happened when I was sleeping?" , she said.

Suddenly Prowl fell from his standing meditation, Optimus dropped his paper work, Bulkhead spluttered his oil, and Ratchet's jaw dropped as all of them looking at her. She just stood there, didn't know what's wrong with them.

"Uuuum….did I said something wrong? Because I saw Bumblebee look happy while hi is sleeping." , Ratchet answered her question,

"Um, well…..He…you know, I somehow… found the cure." , he lied to her. Sari smiled widely as she heard the news.

"Really? Then we can dat….uuhh…I mean playing together." , she blushed suddenly. Ratchet smiled sadly as the other watching each other, didn't know what she really want to say.

Bumblebee woke up from his recharge. He felt better a lot, no headache, no sore, he just felt lighter. He jumped off from the Med-Bay. He grinned as he ran to Rec-Room.

"Hey Guys!" , he greeted loudly, and smiled widely.

"Bumblebee! Wow, Ratchet really did find the cure, huh?" , Sari said happily.

"(What? The cure….ooh) Uuum…Yeah! Yeah Ratchet have found the cure and now I felt better." , he said as he laughed nervously. Know he remembered that he told them not to tell Sari the truth. Sari just saw him, she felt that all of them are hiding something. But when she saw Bumblebee looked fine, she doesn't mind.

"So Sari, what's the new game?" , Bumblebee asked her. Both of them talked happily. The rest of the team just smiled,

"(At least Bumblebee back to normal now)." , all of them said in their mind.

As night became late, all of them went to recharge but Bumblebee followed Sari to her room.

"Sari?" , Bumblebee said as he entered the room.

"Oh, what is it Bumblebee?" , she said, smiling at him.

Bumblebee approached her and then went on his knees slowly.

"It's about today, well….you know that I…well I l…love you…and…will….will you…go on…..date….tomorrow?" , Bumblebee said nervously, his face as red as tomato. Sari just froze there,

"(He asked me to a date)" , she blushed too, as she replied,

"Yes….yes I want to!" , she said happily.

"Great! We will go at 9 o'clock in the morning okay?" ,

"Okay!" , she squalled happily. Then she saw Bumblebee leaned closer. He nervously kisses her cheek,

"Good night Sari…." , he said as he went out from her room. She jumped to her bed happily. She can't wait for tomorrow.

In the next morning around 8 o'clock, Bumblebee watched the TV in the Rec-room. Actually he waited for Sari even he knew it's too early. He felt nervous, he just couldn't sit still. He changed the TV channel all the time. In the other hand, Sari tried to dress up herself. But she couldn't find the best one.

Ratchet came out from the Med-Bay, he just woke up and still felt sleepy. Since he still has to find the real cure, as usual he does his research until late. He saw the kid in the Rec-Room, so he approached him,

"What are you doing here? It still early you know?" , Ratchet asked Bumblebee.

"Wha…oh, Doc-bot it's you. Well you know, Sari and I will have a date today." , he said, blushed a little.

"Well, well, well, good luck with that kid." , Ratchet said as he winked at Bumblebee.

"Thanks Doc." , Bumblebee smiled as then he got back to watched the TV.

Now, the time is five to nine. Bumblebee stood in the exit door nervously.

"(Almost…!)" , He said to himself as he saw his internal clock.

"Sorry, I'm late!" , Sari said as she approached Bumblebee. Bumblebee saw her and froze with his jaw dropped. Sari didn't wear her pony-tails, she just wear diamond shaped hair pins. She put some lip-gloss in her lip, but she still wearing her usual dress. But somehow, she looks more beautiful and more mature.

"Uum…no. You're not late at all. It's still five to nine by the way." , he said as he laughed nervously. The rest of the team except for Ratchet just keeps looking at them. They just couldn't believe it that that was Sari.

"Let's go then." , Bumblebee said as he transformed and opened the door.

"Okay!" , she said happily and entered the car.

Then he speed off, leaving the others froze except Ratchet.

"They are a couple?" , Optimus said first.

"Since when?" , Prowl was next.

"I don't know!" , Bulkhead was the last.

"Since after the incident in the burning building." , Ratchet answered their question as he went back to the Med-Bay.

The couple reached the amusement park, Sari came out and Bumblebee transformed to his bot form. Everyone looked at them. Then suddenly a sound of little girl ring their bell,

"MR. AUTOBOT!" , Bumblebee looked behind him and saw the little girl that he saved from the burning building before with her mom.

"Hey, how are you?" , he said as he scooped her into his hand.

"Mr. Autobot, thank you for saving my daughter before." , said the mom.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm glad you save." , he said as he smiled at the little girl. Then he put her down and said good bye to her.

"Wow, you're the hero now, Bee!" , Sari said as she looked at him and smiled at him.

"No Sari, I'm not a hero. I'm not even strong enough to fight a single Decepticon." , Bumblebee said as he looked down.

"But you save a life, that's a heroic moment." , Sari said as she tried to cheer him up.

"I don't know Sari, I just not yet ready to be a hero." , Bumblebee smiled sadly at her.

"C'mon, I know how to cheer you up. Let's get the Roller Coaster." , Sari said as she dragged Bumblebee to the Roller Coaster.

"I don't know Sari….I don't think it's a good idea." , Bumblebee said as they reached the Roller Coaster.

"It will be okay Bee, just this one okay?" , Sari smiled warmly to him.

Then they rode the Roller coaster but once they're done they played almost all of the game in the amusement park, including the horror cave (the one Bumblebee dislike the most).

Mean a while somewhere in the sky,

"Lord Megatron, I found an All-Spark signature nearby." , Lugnut said to his master.

"Excellent work Lugnut, now trace it!" , The tyrant leader said.

"I found an Autobot signal nearby too." , said Lugnut.

"Then maybe he vas the one vho has it." , Icy Blitzwing said to Megatron.

"Let's get him." , Megatron commanded his troops.

In the amusement park, they had so much fun. Everyone came near them, asking question and etc. But they didn't mind. Bumblebee was happy not until he detected three Decepticons signal came to near them.

"Everyone! Get out of here! I picking up 3 Decepticons signal came near here." , Bumblebee shouted suddenly as people start ran away from there as he told them.

"Sari, get out of here! It's too dangerous!" , He looked at Sari, but Sari replied him,

"No, I'm not gonna leave you! And you can't make me!" , Bumblebee just stood there, looked at her and sighed.

"I don't want to see you hurt Sari, please leave." ,

"No, this time I want help you too." ,

"Then leave. I don't want you in my way." , he said coldly. Not facing on Sari. Sari just stood there, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what just Bumblebee said to her.

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE YOU! AND EVERYTHING IS OVER NOW!" , she shouted to him, ran away from him and never looked back. Bumblebee just stood there, not facing her. His face looked very sad.

"It's for the best Sari…..I didn't mean it." , he whispered.

As he said that, the 3 Decepticons landed and circleled around him.

"Ohohohoho…looky-looky itz the little Autobot!" , Random Blitzwing greeted him first.

"You, where is the All-Spark?" , Lugnut shouted at him.

"I don't know Lug-Brain." , Bumblebee answered coldly.

"Now, now…. Can we cooperate well, Autobot?" , Megatron voice reached out his audio receptor.

"Nope, I don't like cooperate with Decepticons." , he said as he took out his stinger.

"Don't you dare insult Lord Megatron!" , Lugnut was furious. He jumped and charged at the yellow Autobots.

Bumblebee shot his stinger at Lugnut, but he got something unexpected. His stinger burst up into maximum level and shot like a real thunder bolt. Sari heard the sound of the Thunder bolt, she turned her head back and saw the thunder light brightly from the ground to the sky. The thunder bolt hit Lugnut, right on his chest, threw him up, out of the vision. As the stinger powered down a little, Bumblebee just open widely his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Oh, you're so strong, unless you use the power of the All-Spark. Now give it to me!" , Megatron demanded on Bumblebee.

"No way!" , Bumblebee said as he charged up his stinger again, but stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar scream,

"AAAHHH, let me go you, Blitz-brain!" , It was Sari. Bumblebee stood frozen.

"Now, gave Lord Megatronz the All-Zpark zhard or Zay good bye to thiz little girl." , Hot Head Blitzwing threatened Bumblebee while his right hand holding Sari.

"Bumblebee, don't! I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. But….I can't lie on my own heart. Please don't do it!" , Sari said as tears started falling from her eyes.

Bumblebee just looked at her, sadly was written all over his face,

"No Sari, I'm sorry. I should have talk the truth to you, I should have protecting you, I shouldn't have said that word to you." , he said as tears came out from his eyes too.

"If I told you where the All-Spark is, will you release her?" , Bumblebee said to Megatron.

"Yes, Autobot. You have my word. Besides, I don't need the techno-organic girl." , Megatron replied.

"Bumblebee DON'T!" , Sari screamed.

"It's inside my spark." , Bumblebee answered lifelessly.

Megatron eyes widened a bit as Sari just became still in Blitzwing hand.

"What is it doing in your spark?" ,

"It supports my life. Starscream injected me with his newest virus, and I started get suffered by it. But the virus has a weakness, it's the all spark energy. So I asked Ratchet to implanted it on my Spark." , Sari then spoke to him,

"So….so Ratchet hasn't found the cure yet?" ,

"No, it's the All Spark that made me live. When it removed from my spark then the virus will active again." , Bumblebee sadly saw her straight to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I lied to you!" ,He said as he smiled sadly.

Megatron thought for a moment, as then he grabbed Bumblebee's arm,

"You will come with us. I need to find out that Traitor's plan." , he said.

"I don't mind at all." , he said it emotionless.

Blitzwing put Sari down, and then he approached Megatron. From a far, Lugnut started to fly approaching them. He is heavily damaged on his chest but he can hold on.

"Bumblebee….you can't do this…." , she said. Tears started heavily down from her eyes.

"Everything will be alright, I promise…." , he said sadly.

"DECEPTICON! TRANSFROM AND RISE UP!" , Megatron commanded them loudly as they started to transform and flew away, bringing Bumblebee with them.

"BUMBLEBEEEEE!" , that was the last thing he heard as started to flew away, far, far away from Sari.


End file.
